


"Time, will fix things, but a kiss..."

by MandyxoxoPayne



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/MandyxoxoPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica finally landed her dream job of being a tour manager for 5 Seconds of Summer, but right when things seemed perfect, everything that could go wrong, does. </p><p>Or the one where 2 members go missing but it doesn't matter because Ashton is suddenly naked in the same room as you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Time, will fix things, but a kiss..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellontheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellontheheart/gifts).



> I wanted to do something special for my amazing friend [ Jessica](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicaxirwin/pseuds/jessicaxirwin/) for Christmas because she's always reading my 1D fics & ideas and just dealing with me being 1DAF ALL THE TIME, so I thought why not write some smut? And this is the result.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chaotic doesn’t even begin to describe the situation I am in right now.  The voice in my earpiece confirmed my worst nightmare. _Calum is missing and no one knows where he is._ I screamed in outrage and pounded on Ashton’s door hoping I can get some answers from him because the bodyguard that was supposed to keep his eye on Calum is now heading home after I fired his ass. It was one thing to not do your job properly by maybe letting a fan get too close, but losing a band member is a big no. Especially since these idiots have a bad habit of sneaking off when no one is looking. It was the third time this week and three strikes, you’re out.

“Ashton, open up!” I pounded my fist as hard as I could against the door. “Don’t make me use my keycard.” I made the mistake of walking in on Ash one too many times since I’ve started this job as their tour manager only to find him lying in his bed naked for all to see. Normally that wouldn’t bother me, but… It was Ashton, and I may, or may not have a thing for him and I cannot allow the fact that I think he’s hot (and I would jump him if I could) get to me. It was strictly business between us. So I always knocked first. “Ashton fucking Irwin, open up or I’ll swear to–” The door suddenly swung open and a cloud of steam billowed out of the room.

“Calm down Jess, I was in the shower.” Ashton stood in front of me wearing nothing but a towel that was hanging dangerously low on his waist. I watched as a few droplets of water trailed down his chest and I licked my lips in response as they disappeared into the towel.  Why was I here again?

“Um, Calum,” I took a deep breath and adverted my eyes elsewhere, but the smirk on Ashton’s face was not unseen, “he’s missing, where the hell is he?” I pushed passed him into the room, praying there was no groupie naked in his bed (I made a strict no sex rule when I joined the team. They hated me for it, but I had to explain to them that their career is more important than getting some groupie knocked up. Usually they don’t break this rule, but they’re guys and they just can’t not. I let it slide once in a while, but I’m pretty sure I would murder them if they broke that rule today).  The room was empty, besides the tornado that ripped through his suitcase. How these boys make a huge mess in less than the 12 hours we’ve been here is beyond me.  “What the fuck, Ash, we need to leave in 20 minutes. Why aren’t you pack? I swear, I’m going to have an early grave working for you guys.” He laughed and disappeared back into the bathroom. “But seriously, where is Cal?!” I started to pick up a few of his clothes and tossed them into his bag. _Why must I do everything myself?_

“Um, about that.” My head snapped up as Ash walked out of the bathroom, in now in a very tight pair of white boxer briefs. Is he trying to kill me here?  “Um, don’t kill me, but he may have disappeared before we even got here last night and nobody wanted to tell you because…” he trailed off, his smile now gone as he looked at me.

I narrowed my eyes at Ashton and imagined a million ways I could attack him and blame it on the fans; or how some wild animal got loose in the hotel and whoops, it killed Ashton. I stood there, fuming in silent as his eyes got wide as saucers. The towel he was using to dry his hair fell to floor as he stepped closer to me, now worried. “Please say something.” I closed my eyes; my fists clenching shut and thought about how I was going to relay the message to the record label that a very important person is missing and I didn’t even realize it, but how am I going to say this to the radio station we were doing an interview and show at in a few hours? How am I going to fix this? Why do I have to be the one to fix this? Calum is the one who ran off, probably with some chick who no doubt wanted his dick and the fame that came with it. How am I going to– “Jess! Snap out of it, you’re scaring the shit out of me.”  

A voice in my earpiece alerted me, _‘Luke is gone. We went to retrieve his stuff from his room and it’s completely cleared out and he’s not answering his phone.’_  I collapsed onto the bed and placed my head in my hands. “I’m done,” I whispered, “so done.” I took the radio out from my back pocket and calmly replied into the receiver. _‘Have Michael release a statement saying today’s events are cancelled due to an illness that has suddenly taken over the band. Lock all social media accounts and anything else that will prevent any of the boys of contacting the outside world besides text messages and phone calls.  We are officially on hotel lockdown, you know the protocol.  I will advise Mr. Irwin.’_  I turned off my radio, ripped out my earpiece and threw both of them as hard as I could against the wall causing the radio to break into pieces. “Fuck you and your stupid bandmates. Fuck you all. I’m done. When Calum, and now Luke, get back, I’m going to kick their ass and possibly murder them, and for good measure, I’m going to kick yours and Michael’s for not telling me sooner about this too. And then I’m out. I quit.” I laughed and shook my head. Was this really happening? “I fucking quit. I take pride in my work and all you guys do is shit around and make it your mission to fuck with the new management and guess what. You win!” I threw my arms in the air in defeat and gave Ashton a stern look. “You win, are you happy?” I fell back onto the bed, the tears that I’ve been fighting back now escaping. I tried to hide them, but the more I wiped my face, the harder they fell.

I turned my back towards Ashton, he hasn’t said a word and by his shocked expression, I doubt he will say anything and most likely file this away to tell the other boys how they finally broke the new tour manager. Little shits, and to think I was considering extending my contract after this tour.

I grabbed a pillow and hugged it, completely unaware to the fact that Ashton crawled onto the bed until his arm came around my waist, his head suddenly peeking over my shoulder. “Don’t quit,” he whispered into my ear.  
I chuckled in response. “It’s what you guys wanted, wasn’t it? I know you hate management.” I avoided Ashton’s eyes and tried to move my head away from his, but he tilt my chin up with his finger and made me look at him.  
“We only fuck around to get a rise out of you, not because we hate you.”  
“Yeah, sure. Now please leave me alone as I try to figure out how I can clean this mess so it doesn’t tarnish my record.” I tried to roll away from him, but his arm around my waist held me still.  
“Jessica, listen to me.”  He reached forward and tentatively wiped away my tears, I didn’t realize I was still crying. “I’m sorry for the crap we’ve put you though, yes, we’ve been dicks, and I’m sorry, but it’s easier to pretend that we hate you because we all have massive crushes on you.” He stops speaking and scrunches up his nose, “I can’t believe I just admitted that.”  
“What in the hell are you talking about?” No way have these boys had crushes on me. I’m a nobody.  
He laughs, “I’m talking about how perfect and amazing you are. The moment you walked into the room for the first time, you silenced us. Nobody can silence us, and you know that. But the way your ripped jeans hugged your hips and that stupid Mitsfits shirt you wore that’s cut up the side made me forget about anyone else in the room because all I wanted was you. But then you started your job and the passion you had overwhelmed me. I found myself wanting to get to you know you more, to see if there was a spark or if it was just me, but then Michael confessed he was going to ask you out, and the other two launched themselves at Michael and that was the moment I realized none of us could date you. You hear it all the time how one girl breaks up a band and we couldn’t allow that. It was hard decision to make.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I rolled onto my back and Ashton moved to my side, propping his head up on his hand, his other arm still around my waist.  
“So you guys made my life a complete nightmare because you had crushes on me? What kind of jerks would do that?” I was hurt by this. Majority of the time I have a hard shell that no one can break, but with everything that’s going on today, I felt vulnerable.  
“I don’t think anything I say right now would make you feel better for all the shit we’ve put you through. I’m sorry.”  Ashton’s hand ran up my side and cupped my face so I was looking at him again, “so fucking sorry.” I opened my mouth to say something but before I could, he stole the words right from my lips.

My breath caught in my throat as Ashton’s lips ghosted over mine, tenderly and urgent at the same time.  He sucked on my bottom lip before pulling away, “always wanted to do that.” I blew out a shuddering breath, my heart pounding loudly in my chest and looked up into his hazel eyes. His smile blew me away and it finally dawned on me that Ashton kissed me!  “Please say something.”  
“One kiss doesn’t prove anything, and it certainly doesn’t fix things.”  
“Time,” he mused, “will fix things, but a kiss,” he whispered against my lips, “proves everything.”

Ashton captured my lips in his; kissing me as passionately as he could.  His tongue pressed against my lips and the moment I opened my mouth, he moaned causing the sensation to go right to my core.  I threw away all cares in the world and melted into the kiss. If today was going to be the last day I had with this band, then this was one hell of a way to go out.

I ran my hands through his hair, tugging it lightly, enticing a moan from him each time I did it. “I fucking love it when you do that.” He rolled on top of me, his body flush with mine.  His hands ran down my stomach and slipped under my hoodie, dragging his nails against my taunt skin until he unhooked my bra.

I laughed into a kiss, “Shouldn’t you take off my hoodie before you attempt to take my bra off?” I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me, but only so I could straddle his hips (and completely ignoring how hard he was against my inner thigh).  
“Just getting ahead of myself here.” Ashton’s laugh was contagious, it felt good to not worry about anything for one and just go with it.

He helped me out of the hoodie, but stopped me when I started to tug my shirt off. “Keep it on,” I looked down to see the iconic Misfits shirt of the skeleton hands. I completely forgot I had this crop top on. “You had this on the first day I saw you,” I shimmied out of my bra and threw it somewhere behind me, “how you girls take your bra off without taking your shirt off is pure magic.” Ashton sat up and kissed me, his hands roaming my exposed skin and slipping underneath the helm of my shirt to cup my breast. "You need to wear this shirt more often, it's sexy as fuck." He leaned forward to lick at my nipple and twisted the other one. My hips responded of their own accord causing Ashton to groan.

"Take my jeans off," I whispered against his lips, "I want you to fuck me, Ashton."  Ash's head fell against my chest, groaning loudly.  
"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." He moved with lightning speed, flipping me over to where he hovered over me. His head ducking underneath the shirt one last time to place kisses on each breast before leaving a train down my stomach to the top of my jeans. He wasted no time on the button before he slowly unzipped me. "Ash," I wined, "stop teasing." He smiled at me before peeling off my jeans. I swear, if he didn't take off my underwear soon, his smile will melt them off. 

Ashton stepped back for a moment to grab something out of his bag and smiled when he produced a small foil package, "always be prepared, boy scout rule."  
"Always prepared to break one of my rules." He continued his trail of kisses, this time up my leg to my inner thighs.  
"Just prepared to break it with you. I haven't been with any girl since you made that rule, I'd only had eyes for you." His eyes locked with mine and slowly but surely, he pulled down my panties and placed a kiss at my heat.

I should respond to what he said, but the way his tongue is working up my slit and making me moan is the only thing I care about at this moment.

Ashton sucked on my clit, and inserted two fingers in me. I always knew he was talented with his fingers but, "holy fuck, Ash." My legs starting to shake the faster he finger fucked me, his tongue matching the pace. "Ashton!" I moaned.

I raked my hands in this hair and pulled him off me, his lips glistening with my wetness as he smiled. This is how I imagined sin to look like. "I need you, now."

Ash stood at the end of the bed, taking off his pants in one fluid motion. His cock stood at an attention, curling up slightly towards his stomach. I swallowed, wanting to know what he would taste like against my tongue. He pumped himself a full times, his head falling back so I could see his Adam’s apple bob up and down.

"You know," Ash said while tearing the condom open and rolling it on, "i've taken myself in my hands a million times, imagining the scene before me, but fuck, never would I have thought I would get the chance to live it." He crawled up the bed and settled in between my legs.  
"You should have made a move," I confessed, "I would have been yours a lot sooner."  He took his cock, rubbing it against my folds before lining up at my entrance.  
"Guess it just means that I'm not letting you go now." He pushed in fully, cursing as I adjusted to his fullness.  
"Fuck, Jess, you're so tight." He held still for a moment before pulling back out. I ran my hands up his chest, digging my nails into the divots of his abs, loving the way I was marking him like he was mine. Because he is now, if his words really mean anything, I would be his after today and I will do anything in my might to keep my job.  
"Ash," I moaned. He slowly pushed back in and repeated the action, each time moving faster and faster until it became rough; our moans echoing throughout the room.

He pushed my legs up so they rested on his shoulder, allowing his cock to go deeper inside of me and finally, "oh, shit," hitting my g-spot. I could feel the tightness build up in my stomach and I knew I wouldn't last long.

I pulled at his hair, each time a moan would escape his lip, or he cursed my name while licking at my nipples. I never wanted to leave this moment, this perfect fucking moment. I sucked on his skin, right at the base of his neck so I knew the evidence of what we're doing would last a few days.

"I cannot get enough of you," his voice was breathless against my lips, "I'm not going to last long." He rolled us over so now I was straddling his hips. I rocked against him, going at a slower speed. He looked at me through lidded eyes, licking his lips and toying with my nipples.

I raised myself off of him and slammed back down on his cock. The way his cock filled me oh so deliciously made my toes curl.  
"Jessie," he moaned, "come with me, I'm so close." He threw his head back in pleasure as I picked up the pace. "Fuck." Ash held onto my hips tightly, his coming up to meeting mine, going as fast as he could. "Shit, babe." His hand found their way between our conjoining bodies to rub against my clit."  
"Ashton!" My hips faltered at his touch and before I knew I moaned as my orgasm rocketed through my body. My heart hammered in my chest, my whole body shaking as Ashton thrust up a few more times before his orgasm took over his body. His mouth hung open in the perfect 'O' face and I swear that alone gave me a mini orgasm.

"That was fucking amazing," he mused, "come here." Ash pulled me off of him, discarding the condom somewhere in the room and pulled me against his chest. "I don't want this to be the last time we do that, because shit."  
I laughed against his chest, "eh, that wasn't so bad." He pulled away from me and gave me a look like he was hurt.  
"What a way to bruise my ego!" I didn't answer him, but snuggled closer to him.

I don't know how long we laid there, but as time went on, I felt a shift in the air and I knew there was no turning back. "I know I said I was sorry earlier for the crap I've put you through, but I really meant it."  
"I know."  
"And I don't want you to quit. Promise me that you won't."  
"I don't think I have a choice now." I whispered against his neck. Ashton pulled away so he was looking at me.  
"You always have a choice. Don't let one incident ruin it for you. I'll talk to the record company if they step in. I'll have a talking with Calum and Luke and put tracking devices on them. I'll do anything in my power for you to not walk away from us. We need you, Jessica, I need you." My breath was caught in my throat, I didn't know what to say.  
"Time," he said, "will fix things," he leaned forward, "but a kiss..." He didn't finish what he said earlier, but kissed me and I knew from the way his tongue met mine, I was not leaving my job. I couldn't now because the way Ashton kissed me, I would do almost anything to be closer to him, and closer is exactly where I want to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> & for the record, Calum and Luke were with some girls but then realized they're hopelessly in love with each other and ran off into the sunset to spend it in pure bliss. 
> 
> (Sorry if there were any mistakes, I really didn't read this over a million times like I normally do.)
> 
> Please let me know what you think =) Feel free to check out my profile to see what all I'm working on ♥


End file.
